Whispers
by DemonsNeedHugs
Summary: Pony can't stop thinking about Dally and something interesting happens when he asks him a question at the movies.How will the gang react? yaoi boyxboy DallyxPonyboy M for language and possible lemon in latter chapters. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi, boyxboy, cursing in latter chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsider boys. Thats S. . Really wish I did though. It would have more yaoi. ;)

…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

The Curtis house was unusually quiet friday night. Darry was working late tonight, and wouldn't

be home for a few more hours. Soda was working too, but he should get off work soon. When

Ponyboy got home to the empty house he went straight to his room to start his homework. If

he wanted to go out at all this weekend, his assignments would have to be done before Darry

let him go. Luckily, he didn't have much and it was finnish quickly. It was only then that he

noticed the silence.

'I wonder where the guys are.' he thought.

It wasn't often he go the house to himself. He decided he'd use this chance to take a nap. Pony laid down on

his and Soda's bed. His body was tired from the school week but he couldn't rest. He was thinking about

someone he shouldn't be in a way he definitely shouldn't be. This someone was Dallas. Yes, the Dallas

Winston. The 17 year old Dallas Winston. The tuff ex-hood from New York. The greaser that if you looked at

him the wrong way you'd be in trouble. The member of the gang that made his stomach feel like he

swallowed pins and needles

Pony was really confused, especially around Dally. As far he knew he'd always liked girls. Well, he thought

they were cute at least. But then he'd find himself staring at Dally, his pale skin, his sharp features, his icy

blue eyes that sent shivers up his spine. Sometimes Pony found himself resisting the urge to run his fingers

through the wild white-blond hair he imagined to be soft in his hands.

'Okay so maybe I'm not totally straight' Ponyboy thought. 'but I've never really liked any other guys. Like? Do

I like Dally?' Pony questioned. He knows he likes him as a friend. He's very protective of the gang and funny

when he's in a good mood. Pony always tagged along with him when Dally let him. He enjoyed being near

him. 'I guess I do like him.' he concluded.

"ughha!" he sighed into his pillow. Pondering his sexuality was not what he'd planned to do tonight.

'He'd never like me anyway. And he is definitely straight.'

It was then that he heard the door slam repeatedly with a few happy voices carrying into the house.

"Don't slam the door!" Pony yelled as he got up. He knew they wouldn't listen though.

As he made his way into the front/living room, he realized the whole gang, except Darry, had just come

home. "Hey Pony" Johnny greeted him. "Pony!" Sodapop glomped him with a smile. "Guess what?!" "What"

Pony asked. "Noooo. You gotta guess." Soda insisted, but before Pony could ask for them to just tell him,

Steve did just that.

"There's a new movie out. We ran into these three," gesturing to Johnny, Dally, and Two-bit, "on our way

here from work, and they wanna go see it."

"Do ya wanna come kid? There'll be girls! And steves buying the popcorn." Two-bit exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Sure! I already finished my homework. Just give me a minute." Pony said happily.

He ran into the kitchen and scribbled down who he was with, where they'd be, and that his home work was

done, for Darry on a note. Pony also ran into his room to change out of his school clothes. He pulled on some

faded worn jeans and a clean white shirt. It was a little tight but it'd have to do. On the way back he caught

his reflection in the hall mirror. After messing with his hair a bit, he decided he looked okay. He paused

coming into the living room again. Dally was leaning against the side of the couch, arms crossed on his chest,

head barely tilted down. Pony's breath caught in his throat. He looked like a model! Dally's leather jacket was

hanging off one shoulder revealing a tight black T-shirt with a wide collar. Ponyboy stood staring at the milky

flesh of Dally's neck, and god that Collarbone! He swore he was drooling, not to mention the heat rising to his

cheeks. It was then that Dallas looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you kid? Your redder than a cherry." He asked in a confused, yet still oh so sexy, voice.

Now everybody else noticed his presence in the room and the blush on his face as well.

"You alright Pony?"

"Are you sick?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine." Pony stammered. His blush not decreasing. "Lets just go." he said walking out the door.

The rest of the gang followed him out, choosing to ignore his odd behavior. Except one young greaser, who

had to stop and let loose a few giggles at his best friend's behavior. 'Honestly Pony' he thought. 'I don't know

how they don't notice you gawking at him.' Once he composed himself, Johnny followed his friends out the

door. 'Tonight should be interesting.'

…x…x…x…x…

**A/N:** How was it? This was my first fic. There'll be more chapters. Please help me improve and write and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: yaoi, boyxboy action, cursing, my attempt at sexy talk.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsider boys. Thats S. . Really wish I did though. It would have more yaoi. ;)

…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

It was dark out, casting everything in shadow save for what the streetlights bathed in yellow light. The night air was warm as the gang strolled

down the sidewalk. Pony couldn't help but get lost in the reds and oranges of the Autumn leaves along the way. He was so lost that he didn't

realize they were close until they walked through the entrance of the small outdoor movie theater. The boys climbed up one side of the metal

bleachers, filling in the far section of four rows. Two-bit bound up to the top row, skipping steps on the way. Johnny and Ponyboy, soon to

follow, sat in the place below him. Steve and soda threw their jackets down half hazardly on the second to bottom bench, leaving Dally the

bottom bleacher.

"Me and Steve are gonna buy popcorn and drinks" said Sodapop as they walked to the concession stand.

"Have fun paying for that!" Two-bit yelled after Steve.

There was still some time before the movie starts. The boys watched as people filed in, filling more seats. Dallas let a small devious smirk

grace his features as a blond girl, in a particularly skimpy tank-top, sat beside him. The three boys above them shared a knowing look before

turning back to watch the performance about to start. Leaning on his right hand, which was now gripping the bench beside her, he moved

closer. Dallas spoke lowly so only the blond could hear him, but from the blush washing over her face and furrowed brows, it wasn't

something she wanted to hear. The boys watched as her body went rigged and a red tone spread over her skin. Dallas seemed to be amused

by her reaction, and truth be told, so were the other boys, if not also a little embarrassed for her. His left hand touched her knee, causing her

to flinch and cringe away from Dally with a highly disturbed expression. Dallas only leaned in whispering once more before a resounding

SLAP was heard. With a huff the girl crossed to the other side of the theater. Dallas only sat back comfortably coolly brushing it off, a semi-

satisfied smirk on his face next to the fading red mark on his left cheek. Two-bit was trying to keep his giggles from reaching Dally's ears

while Johnny and I switch between sympathetic and admirational glances at them both. I don't really know why he does this, clearly it never

works. Maybe he's just teasing to tease? The reactions vary throughout the scene, but the end result is always negative. At one point the guys

had a bet going (of which I did not participate) whether it would be a thrown soda, slap, or verbal retaliation. As I recall Steve made quite the

profit from that game. That was before Dally heard about it and the guys - save for Johnnycake, who like me kept out of it, walked in with well

deserved (minor) bruises and fat lips. Dally always whispered things in the ears of the pretty dolls unlucky enough to wander too close to

him. It put a cold feeling in Pony's stomach. He would be flirtatious and touchy and_**teasing**_ with strangers. Not that Pony was jealous or

anything. What baffled him most though was what Dally was telling them. He hadn't a clue. What could he possibly be saying?! He wasn't

naive enough to believe it wasn't something dirty. But filthy enough to get a huge rise out of every unfortunate victim? Pony desperately

wanted to know.

"What do you say to them anyway?"

… That did not just happen.

Johnny Turned to me with wide eyes and Two-bit's quieting chuckles stopped abruptly. I was most frightened by the reaction of the toe head

below me, elbows on the second bench, his head tipped back to see me. A single elegant brow raised is question.

" I-I-e-I-ne-nev-"

"Why do ya wanna know?"

I was caught off guard by both the question, and purely sadistic smirk directed my way. I wasn't given time to answer(not that I could at the

moment). A long pale finger crooked, beckoning me down to the man whose becoming scarier by the second. My body moved to take the

newly vacant spot next to him without my permission. I sat nervously squirming.

"What did I say?" It wasn't really a question.

He leaned toward me the same way he had to blondey.

"Well," he began, hot breath kissing my skin. "I might say how pretty your hair is,"

'just Breath Pony'

"and how I want to run my hands through it and pull it hard as I fuck your mouth with my tongue."

'can't breath'

"I might tell you how soft your skin feels" his hand stroked up my bare arm as soft lips subtly grazed the skin of my cheekbone and jaw.

"How I want it, hot and sweaty, writhing beneath me as you make sounds for me with that pretty voice of yours."

The blush on Pony's face was far past red. As Dallas's hand touched his knee he stiffened but couldn't bring himself to pull away. It slid its

way, slowly, up his inner thigh. Pony audibly gulped to swallow a pleasured moan. This was not a private space, this was a movie screening,

and though he didn't think anyone was paying attention, Pony couldn't focus enough to really _**see**_ anything.

"Screaming my name so loud. Over and over, and over, and _over_ again. Me inside you,"

Between labored breathing a small whimper-moan hybrid escaped. Eyes wide now, I know he heard that.

"that sound good, Pony?" My name slid off his lips with such sinful pleasure and tease in his voice. I nearly let out another moan before another voice interrupted my scrambled thoughts.

"No Steve! The candy's mine! You can't have any."

The hand on my upper thigh as well as the lips at my ear were removed leaving me to feel cold despite my red face. As food was passed around I stiffly crawled up to my previous spot, careful in attempting to

conceal the effect that event had on me and my teenage body. Dally received a popcorn bucket as if nothing happened, which was expected. Sodapop turned to give me my soda when he paused.

"Pone, you sure you ain't gettin sick? Your awful red again."

This caused Two-bit to burst forth laughing as well as a short pleased huff to escape Dally. Both Sodapop and Steve looked quite confused.

" He's fine Soda" Johnny spoke up. I turned to give him a grateful smile but then see the shit-eating grin I never imagined could grace his face.

"Shut up." I muttered to him.

I glared at him before settling into a pout as the movie started. I think my face will be dyed red in the foreseeable future.

…...x…..x…...x…...x….x….x….x…x…

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! My deepest apologies. Only bits at a time were getting done and I'm sorry! Writers block. I hope it turned out well. I need criticism so please review. Kind comments are Welcome too! I also apologize for flipping between first and third person so much.


End file.
